


You Like Jazz (a Moomin Rendition)

by MickUwU



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Bee Movie References, M/M, Snufkin is a bee, Snufkin is chaotic, im sorry that snorkmaiden seems like a jerk, you like jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickUwU/pseuds/MickUwU
Summary: Snufkin is a bee.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	You Like Jazz (a Moomin Rendition)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bee Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580876) by Jerry Seinfeld. 



> Barry B. Benson - Snufkin  
> Vanessa Bloome - Moomin  
> Ken - Snorkmaiden  
> Adam Flayman - Little My, but little my would probably also be a worker bee at the same time  
> All of the bees are Snufkin’s siblings, of course.
> 
> This is only two scenes but by golly, is this a concept.

Snufkin, who is a bee, can’t fly in rain.

“Can’t fly in the rain!” he repeats thrice, avoiding raindrops. He’s hit. This is the end of Snufkin the bee.

Gotta go fast! Snufkin, who is a bee, thinks to himself. He uses his wings that defy any scientific reasoning as to why he can even flap them and launches himself into an apartment kitchen. He plummets into a houseplant.

“Snorkmaiden,” a voice says, “Could you close the window, please?”

A creature resembling a Snork says, “Hey, check out my new resume. I made it into a fold-out brochure. You see?” She folds a paper out. “Folds out.” She approaches the window and shuts it. Snufkin, a trapped bee, panics.

Humans! “Oh, no. More big beasts. I don't need this,” he whispers disdainfully. He readies his pathetic, confusing bee-wings and tries to exit the window. Of course, he is not successful. The window is closed. He slams into it and falls onto the windowsill.

The Snorkmaiden asks, “What was that?”

Snufkin, still a bee, resumes crashing and flying into the window to escape but at no avail! The window remains closed. He’s confused. He is a bee. “Maybe this time. This time. This time.  
This time! This time! This… Drapes!” He taps on the window with his tiny bee hands. He’s confused. “That is diabolical.” He doesn’t know what glass is.

The bee, Snufkin, can hear the Snorkmaiden talk to some people he has yet to see. “It's fantastic. It's got all my special skills, even my top-ten favorite movies,” she describes. She’s talking about her brochure but there’s no way Snufkin the bee could have known that. 

An annoying, ratty voice replies to her, “What's number one? Star Wars?”

“Nah, Sniff, I don’t go for that…” she pauses and then gestures her hands as finger guns, making an appropriate noise to compliment them, and then concludes, “...kind of stuff.”

Snufkin, a bee who witnessed whatever that was, says to himself, “No wonder we shouldn't talk to them. They're out of their minds.”

“When I leave a job interview, they're flabbergasted, can't believe what I say,” the Snorkmaiden brags.

Snufkin, a bee, no longer wants to be in the apartment any longer. He looks around the room and spots a bright light above him. He is a bee. He does not know what it is. He assumes it's the sun and flies towards it, trying to find a way out. He’s observant, although a bee, and notices something peculiar about the sun. “I don't remember the sun having a big 75 on it.” He flies closer to it, and like the window, he crashes into it and falls. Unfortunately, as being a bee often has its lows, he lands in the dip the big beasts are eating.

The Snorkmaiden continues her ramblings and eventually says, “I predicted global warming. I could feel it getting hotter. At first, I thought it was just me.” She digs a chip into the same dip Snufkin the bee landed in and scoops him up.

A voice, one that Snufkin the bee can’t pinpoint in the state he’s in, warns, “Wait! Stop! Bee!”

The Snorkmaiden drops the chip immediately. The big beasts freak out. The Snorkmaiden picks up a boot and says, “Stand back. These are winter boots.” She holds the boots back, ready to swing and--

The voice that had told the Snorkmaiden to close the window earlier speaks again. “Wait! Don’t kill him!” Snufkin, a scared bee, notes that this is a Moomin. The Moomin traps him in a jar to protect him from the Snorkmaiden.

The Snorkmaiden doesn’t like the Moomin’s actions. “You know I'm allergic to them! This thing could kill me!

The Moomin looks offended. “Why does his life have less value than yours?” Snufkin, a bee, likes the ideas of this Moomin! He does wish he could leave, though.

“Why does his life have any less value than mine? Is that your statement?” The Snorkmaiden turns light green, a known sign of being annoyed.

“I'm just saying all life has value. You don't know what he's capable of feeling.” The Moomin takes the Snorkmaiden’s prized brochure and slides it under the jar Snufkin the bee is trapped in. He carries him over to the windowsill. Snufkin is in awe. What a kind soul…

The Snorkmaiden complains, “My brochure!”

The Moomin ignores her. “There you go, little guy.” He unleashes Snufkin, who is a bee, out of the window but Snufkin has other plans. He flies out of the jar but stays into the apartment, in shock. A big beast saved his life! He’d never witness such a thing!

The Snorkmaiden continues to complain. “I'm not scared of him. It's an allergic thing.”

“Put it on your resume brochure.”

“My whole face could puff up.”

Sniff, the ratty big beast adds, “And make it a special skill.”

“Knocking someone out is also a special skill,” the Snorkmaiden responds. She sighs and begins to leave. “Right. Bye, Moomintroll. Thanks.” Moomintroll, the Moomin, walks with her. “Moomintroll, next week? Yogurt night?”

“Sure, Snorkmaiden. You know, whatever,” Moomintroll says to her. He tries to close the door.

Snorkmaiden, the Snorkmaiden, persists. “You could put carob chips on there.”

“Bye.” Moomintroll closes the door.

Snorkmaiden opens it. “Supposed to be less calories.”

“Bye.” Moomintroll closes the door a final time.

-

Moomintroll is bustling around the kitchen, doing dishes, a Moomin is prone to do. Being a bee, Snufkin flies to the kitchen. He hasn’t left the apartment yet.

Snufkin, a bee, is convinced that he has to say something to Moomintroll. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself before speaking to him. He has to say something to him. He saved his life.

Snufkin is a bee who hasn’t a clue of what to say. “What would I say?” he asks himself. “I could really get into trouble. It’s a bee law! You’re not supposed to talk to big beasts!” He sighs. He can’t believe he’s doing this. He has to. He has to say something.

Moomintroll looks his way and Snufkin the bee disguises himself as a big beast on a food can. Moomintroll returns his attention to the dishes. 

Snufkin, who is a bee with a crush on a big beast, fights himself. “Oh, I can’t do it! Come on! No. Yes. NO. Do it. I can’t.” How could I even start it? He thinks of conversation starters. “You like jazz?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
